


Tease

by justplainvaults



Series: Night Love [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Stripping, Tara deciding to tease Willow, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Tara decides to do something special for Willow...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sysnix on Tumblr

Slippingback into the room, Tara couldn’t help but smirk a bit as she caught sight of Willow. The day had been a long one, especially considering that trying to get back into the house. When it came to dealing with some of the other vampires, she wasn’t one of the more proficient people. Then again, considering her human status, it was more than likely said vampires wanted nothing more than to feed on her without Willow knowing.

Considering the consequences of that though, it was probably better she didn’t give them the chance. 

 _“Honey…”_ She said softly, tone slipping an octave deeper as she slowly began to move her fingers over the sash of her robe. Taking a step closer to the vampire, she swayed her hips to a tune only she could hear. Closing her eyes, she slowly untied the sash, drawing the process out as long as possible as she continued to dance. Given her current actions, she was glad she’d elected to just wear the robe, given the way the robe revealed just enough without entirely exposing her skin to her lover. It was teasing, in her own special way. Something she knew would be enough to drive the vampire entirely insane.   

Daringly taking another step towards the other, she finally parted the material, exposing just enough of her stomach to tease the vampire even further. Stretching her arms above her, she continued to sway, making the robe briefly reveal more of her before the material slid back into place. With her eyes closed, she had no idea how Willow was reacting, but her imagination gave her quite a few ideas that she hoped would play out as the night went on…


End file.
